A Warrior's Return
by Lady Titania
Summary: After being dead for seven years, Goku has returned to Earth for good to be reunited with his family, particularly his wife.


A Warrior's Return 

"Well, you guys. Let's go," Goku said to his sons as he picked up ChiChi. He looked at his friends. "We'll see you all later." Goku flew off the Lookout with Chi-Chi in his arms. Gohan and Goten followed their parents.

Seven years ago, Goku died and now after defeating Majin Buu and getting his life back from the Old Kai, he was able to return to the Earth with his family. Everyone was happy Goku was finally back home and they all said their goodbyes as he left with his family. All except for Vegeta and Piccolo of course, who rarely expressed emotions. Master Roshi snickered dirtily as Goku and his family flew off the Lookout.

"You know, Bulma. You should've invited Gohan and Goten to stay with you tonight."

"Why, Roshi?" Bulma asked. "Don't you think Gohan and Goten would want to spend time with their father who's been gone for seven years?"

"You forget that Goku hadn't gotten any action in the past seven years and you know how loud ChiChi can scream. There's gonna be some loud noises in their room tonight!" the old sensei laughed wickedly. "I doubt if Gohan and Goten are gonna get any sleep!"

Bulma smacked Roshi on the back of his head. "Pervert."

"I'm being real!"

"Ugh!" Bulma through her hands up in annoyance.

****

ChiChi held on to Goku tightly as he carried her home. She was so happy right now--the happiest she had been in a long time. ChiChi looked at Goku and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad to have you back, Goku. I can't believe you're home for good. We can finally be a family again."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to know Goten and spend time with Gohan again. Maybe we'll all go camping," Goku thought and then his stomach growled. 

ChiChi laughed. "That's a sound I miss hearing. I'm gonna cook you a wonderful meal when we get home."

"Really?! 'Cause I'm starving! I can't wait to eat your home cooking and get some sleep!" Goku said excitedly.

"Sleep?" ChiChi questioned.

"Yeah, that fight with Majin Buu wore me out. I'm healed and everything but I'm still tired," Goku said.

"I guess you're right," ChiChi said a little disappointed. She thought Goku would want to spend time with his family on his first day but he was right. He was in a huge fight and it can be very tiring, especially fighting someone as tough as Majin Buu. ChiChi knew how Goku needed a lot of sleep. She remembered back to when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were training for the Androids and sometimes after a day of intensive fighting, Goku would eat and go straight to sleep. Training took a lot out of Goku and he needed his sleep to reenergize himself.

After they returned home, ChiChi changed out of her clothes since she's been wearing it since Goku came for the tournament and into a gold mandarin shirt and black, long skirt and got started on dinner. She told Goku to take a shower because he smelt sweaty. Gohan and Goten were ordered to clean up as well since they also battled Majin Buu. 

As she was fixing dinner, Goku came down the stairs, "Hey, ChiChi, where are my clothes?"

ChiChi turned back and gasped seeing Goku wearing nothing but a towel. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks seeing the rippling muscles from his chest, arms and calves. "Oh my," ChiChi said staring at Goku. It had been a long time since she had seen him that way that she couldn't help but stare until she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry what?" 

"My clothes. They're not in our closet. What happened to them?"

"Well, Goku, you have been dead for seven years and I didn't think you were coming back so I put it up in storage in the attic," ChiChi explained.

"Oh," Goku said understanding. He walked over to look at the pot cooking over the stove and ChiChi took in how good he smelt. "What are you cooking?"

"Beef stew," ChiChi answered.

"Can I have some?" Goku asked. "I'm really hungry, ChiChi."

"Sure," ChiChi said and put a small amount of stew on the spoon. 

Goku obediently opened his mouth and ChiChi put the spoon in. Goku savored the stew and moan delightfully at the taste. It had been a long time since he his wife food. The food in the Grand Kai's palace was great, but it was nothing like ChiChi's cooking. "That's really good, ChiChi. Can I have one more spoonful, please?"

"All right. One more," ChiChi said and put another spoonful in his mouth. This time some of it spilled on his chest. "Oops," ChiChi said and took out a dishcloth to wipe the stew off. Her hands gently brushed the muscles on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Goku said his voice a little more husky.

ChiChi removed her hands off her husband's chest and looked up at him as she noticed his voice sounded deeper. Goku took ChiChi's right hand and kissed the palm of it. He looked at her longingly. ChiChi knew Goku was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes as he descended closer. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her mouth when his lips pressed against hers. 

ChiChi ran her hand up Goku's muscled back before resting it in his hair. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth, erupting feelings and desires she hadn't felt in a long time. Soon, the kiss became greedy as they fought for control. She could hear Goku moaning and breathing heavily against her mouth as well as his hands moving over her body. She felt the collar of her mandarin shirt loosing at the frog clips and Goku burying his face in her neck, kissing and lightly nipping at the skin. ChiChi moaned even louder and was forgetting everything around her including that her rice was starting to burn. All that mattered to her was Goku holding and kissing her. 

She felt her blush deepened as felt a familiar object poking her stomach. She clutched onto Goku even tighter. She faintly heard something and ignored it, but she felt Goku stiffen. He pulled back, his chest heaving against hers. Goku's body was still pressed close to ChiChi's as he looked back and saw Goten standing by the refrigerator watching them. ChiChi saw a blush form on Goku's face and felt the same color deepen on her already flushed face. It was one of the rare moments they were caught like this. In the past with Gohan as a child, ChiChi made sure they weren't caught in these situations, but there were some moments the two couldn't resist each other and little Gohan walked in on them, but the couple were only kissing at those moments. 

"Uh, hey, Goten. What's up?" Goku asked his youngest son.

"Um, what are you and mommy doing?" the youngest Son asked.

"Oh, uh, mommy and I were kissing," he answered honestly.

  
Goten's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's kissing? Mommy always gives me kisses on the cheek when I go to sleep. I thought that was kissing," Goten said. "How can you breathe when you do that?"

"Well, mommies and daddies kiss differently and as for breathing, it happens," Goku tried to explain. "What did you come down here for?"

"Um, I wanted something to eat," Goten said.

"Oh, there are some fresh apples in the refrigerator. You can take it up to your room and eat it," ChiChi said. She would tell her son to eat in the kitchen while Goku go change but his erection hasn't gone down yet and he was still poking her stomach, and ChiChi did not want Goten to see that.

"But you said Gohan and I can't eat in our room, Mommy."

"Well, since your father is here, I'll give you this one exception," ChiChi said.

"Huh?" Goten said confused.

"Just go eat and afterwards, you can get a fish," ChiChi said.

"Um, okay, Mommy," Goten said and went to the refrigerator. He got a handful of apples and went upstairs. 

Once he left, Goku pulled back from ChiChi. "That was close. I better go before Gohan comes down here."

"Um, Goku," ChiChi said blushing. "You're still kind of…up."

Goku looked down. "You're right. I'll just be careful so no one sees me."

ChiChi chuckled to herself as Goku went up the stairs and returned to her cooking. 

****

It was like old times with Goku at the dining table eating greedily, trying to get everything in his mouth. There were words of 'oh, this is great!' 'I really miss this!' and other praises coming from Goku's mouth as he ate. Gohan and Goten cleaned up as well at the dinner table. They couldn't help it. ChiChi's cooking was the best and there were no leftovers as usual.

With the Sons cleaning off every meal, dishes were easy. ChiChi got started on the mountain of dishes while the male Sons were still eating. 

Goku sat back and rubbed his full stomach. "Oh, wow, ChiChi! That was great! Boy, I miss your cooking!" Goku stretched his arms above his head as he yawned. "But I'm so sleepy now. I think I'll go to bed." He rose from the seat and gave Chichi a peck on the cheek. He then looked at his sons. "I'll see you two in the morning where we can finally catch up on what's been happening while I was dead."

Gohan smiled. "Sure. Good night, Dad."

Goten hugged his father by his pants leg and yelped in joy when Goku picked him up and hugged him. "I really want catch up with you, little man." He set his youngest son down and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Gohan went ahead to get started on some studying. He had a lot of work to catch up on and wanted to get a lot done since he was going to spend the whole day with his Dad tomorrow. Goten went outside to play with some of the animals near his home. When it was dark, Goten came back inside and went to check on his Dad. ChiChi was still sitting in the living room knitting when Goten came back down the stairs. She had finished cleaning up the kitchen two hours ago and went upstairs, where she found Goku still asleep. She let him have his peace while she grabbed her knitting material and headed back downstairs to knit, happily smiling that her husband was back home. Goten approached her. "Mommy, Daddy's still sleeping. I thought he would be up now."

ChiChi put her knitting material aside and patted a spot on the sofa. Goten sat next to his mother. "Sweetie, you know Daddy was in a huge fight with that evil monster, Majin Buu and that took a lot out of him. You know how tired you were when you came home after being trained by Gohan?"  
  
Goten nodded happily. "Yeah, I understand now."

"Your Daddy is back for good now so you have all the time in the world to make up to him." ChiChi then picked her son up. "Okay, now it's time for bed." 

ChiChi walked her son to his room with Gohan and saw that the young teen was getting ready for bed himself. Goten changed in his pajamas and ChiChi tuck Goten in bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mommy," Goten said and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Gohan," ChiChi told her older son as he got in bed.

"Good night, Mom," Gohan said.

ChiChi turned the lights out and closed the door and headed to her bedroom. She found Goku still sleeping. When Goku slept, sometimes he was dead to the world. 

ChiChi had thought tonight she and Goku would be together but then thinking about his fight from Majin Buu, she understood how tired he was. She shed her shirt, skirt and entered the bathroom for a quick shower. She returned to her bedroom wearing a simple nightgown, got in bed with Goku and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Goku. Welcome home," she whispered. She was going to lie down beside him and sleep when she felt Goku reach for her. "Goku?"

"You didn't think I was going to sleep all night, did you?"

ChiChi blinked surprised. "Well, you did have a big fight. I thought you still needed to rest."

"I'm well rested now. Come here." And with that Goku pulled ChiChi to him so they could resume what had happened in the kitchen. 

ChiChi gasped in surprise as she felt herself being placed on top of Goku. She kissed him with desire, excitement. She felt Goku pulling her gown up and over her head. Her hair fell loose and Goku ran his fingers through it. ChiChi pulled her lips from Goku's began a kissing trail along Goku's neck and rubbed herself against him pleased to find a reaction. 

"You're doing that on purpose," Goku said heavily.

ChiChi laughed and felt her bra coming loose under Goku's ministrations and felt him squeezing her left breast gently with one hand while the other stroke her back. ChiChi moaned and breathed heavily in his ear as she nibbled it while one of her hand rubbed the smooth muscles on his chest. Goku closed his eyes and moaned softly. 

ChiChi moved lower, making a trail of kisses down his neck to his shoulders and on to his chest. She took one hardened nipple in her mouth and tugged on it. Goku drew in a sharp breath. ChiChi giggled and continued with the other nipple and worked on the rest of his chest down to his muscled stomach, gently nipping and kissing each muscle. She smiled feeling the affects she was making on her husband as his erection poke at her through her boxers.

She sat up on him and helped with the removal of his boxers. ChiChi decided to tease Goku, slowing stroking his area with delicate fingers. A deep moan escaped Goku's lips. ChiChi continued with the slow seduction and watched in amusement as Goku groans and heavy breathing grew. She ran a finger over the sensitive tip and a loud moan escaped his mouth. ChiChi lowered her mouth to plant kisses along his abdomen, teasing Goku as she got closer and closer to where he wanted her. 

And she answered as she gently loved his most sensitive area. Goku moaned and whimpered at the warmth around his area. His hips buckled occasionally at the gentle onslaught and his fist clutched the sheets as his whole body was covered in light sweat. He moaned ChiChi's name as he felt himself closer for release. Goku hadn't felt this way in seven long years and the feeling was just as incredible as it was all those years ago. Goku moaned ChiChi's name a little louder as he felt his release impending. 

And then ChiChi pulled away. Goku opened his eyes, his breathing ragged as he stared at ChiChi in disbelief. "W-what? ChiChi?" he whimpered.

ChiChi only smirked as she moved up on Goku. "I guess I am the most powerful woman in the universe to have you, Goku, moaning and whimpering like that."

Goku mirrored her smirk. He grabbed ChiChi suddenly and captured her lips with his own. His mouth was hot and sweet against hers and ChiChi allowed a pleasant sigh to escape her mouth as his tongue plunged in filling the kiss with need and frustration. Goku groaned as he broke the kiss to suckle her neck while cradling a breast in his hand. ChiChi tilted her neck allowing Goku better access and moaning his name softly.

Goku moved lower with gentle kisses towards her breasts. ChiChi let out a moan as a breast was taken in his mouth and suckled gently. His tongue grazed a harden nub. She gasped and her breath quickened as he continued to tease her. As Goku worked on her other breast, ChiChi arched her back against him, burying her hands in his wild, black hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling she had long forgotten in seven years. They were like this seven years ago when they conceived Goten and it almost brought tears to her eyes to know they were together again.

Goku moved his way back up her body as he placed ChiChi on the bed with his body caressing on top of hers. One of his hands went behind her neck and brought her lips with his. ChiChi found herself melting at Goku and the intimate embrace they were creating. Goku's muscled chest heaved against ChiChi's soft body as he ravished her mouth. She moaned pleasantly feeling a hand move up and down her thigh. 

As Goku continued to kiss his wife, he pulled his hand from her thigh and formed a small ki allowing his hand to glow with tiny sparks of electricity surrounding it. With a wicked smirked, he moved it to ChiChi's feminine folds.

A loud cry of pleasure escaped ChiChi's mouth as she broke from Goku. He touched her again and a powerful shockwave of pleasure rolled through ChiChi as her body arched against him. She could tell her body hadn't completely let go as she felt the heavy tension still between her legs. She panted heavily and tried to say something but before she could, Goku pressed two fingers to her clitoris that sent her over the edge. She screamed his name and bucked against his hand as her released washed over her body sending her in a whirl storm of pleasure.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Goku smirking at her. The ki in his hand was gone. He pushed the hair that covered most of her face back, still smirking. "I guess I am the most powerful man in the universe to have you, ChiChi, screaming and bucking like that."

He leaned over to kiss her again. ChiChi gasped in his mouth as Goku entered her body. Her hands sprawled on his back slowly moving up and down as he moved inside her. He started a slow pace which drove ChiChi crazy. He slowly increased moving inside his wife faster and harder, increasing his groans as well as hers. Her nails dug into his back with each hard thrust as a result and she couldn't hold back the scream that escaped her mouth when her orgasm came. 

It wasn't much longer after that when Goku thrust in her one last time and spilled himself inside her. He fell against ChiChi, breathing heavily against her ear. ChiChi felt her light sweat mixed with Goku's before he pulled himself out and rolled beside her on his back. ChiChi snuggled close to him. She looked at him and saw her husband looking at her adoringly through tired eyes.

"I definitely missed that when I was on the Grand Kai's planet."

ChiChi laughed. "Me, too. I hope we didn't wake the boys."

"Nah, they're heavy sleepers."

In their rooms, Gohan and Goten slept soundly with peaceful smiles on their faces. Gohan was always a bright child and Goten was as innocent as his father and always did what his brother wanted even if it did sound odd like wearing ear plugs to bed. After his little brother explained to Gohan why he was eating apples in their room in his own naïve way, Gohan said he wanted to perform an experiment to see if they slept better with ear plugs. Goten naively agreed to partake in the experiment with his brother never knowing its true purpose.


End file.
